Igniting the New Sun
by Foxy redhead
Summary: There would be no need for explanations tonight. But I had one any way. I … loved him. I loved Jacob black! And that was reason enough for me. Slowly, I turned my head and placed my lips softly in the nape of his neck. The moment my lips touched his skin Jake stiffened, but quickly recovered. I could almost feel that he was savoring every last moment. Rated T 'cuz I'm paranoid
1. The beginning of change

**Hey guys! I've been working on starting this for a while, I really hope you like it! This is as if Bella had chosen correctly (in my opinion) and ditched Edward. Instead of crumbling, she gets mad and hates him. Please review! I really, really want to know what you think! I probably won't write another chapter unless you guys review... just to give you some incentive ;D Here goes!**

 _ **Bella's POV**_

He threw his other arm around me, crushing me against his chest, binding me to him. Again, this felt nice. Almost like being a whole person again. I thought he would be thinking of Harry, but then he spoke, and his tone was apologetic. "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear that I don't mind. I'm just so glad that you're ok that I could sing - and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear. My breathing kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat. I briefly thought of Edward, but just the thought of his name infuriated me, so I pushed it gruffly away. Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair. If I turned my face to the side - if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder… I knew without any doubt what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight. But I had one any way. I … loved him. I loved Jacob, and that was reason enough for me. Slowly, I turned my head and placed my lips softly in the nape of his neck. The moment my lips touched his skin Jake stiffened, but quickly recovered. I could almost feel that he was savoring every last moment. I left my mouth on him for a few more seconds before pulling away to look into his eyes. There were so many emotions on his face that I couldn't decipher them all. But joy seemed to register quite plainly.

Jake leaned in hesitantly at first, but when I closed my eyes and leaned toward him, his lips came down on mine without restraint. His lips kissed me gently but lusty. His triumphant joy became more evident when I began to kiss him back. His lips became insistent, and I realised, I liked it. He tasted like… like… the way the smell of a campfire would taste; Musky, almost sweet I suppose. Which ever way you want to describe it, it tasted _good_! I wanted _more_! I opened my mouth enough to tug on his lower lip with my teeth and Jacob inhaled sharply in excitement. Suddenly he froze and pulled his lips from mine. I stared up at him confused and a little upset he had cut our kiss short, but became instantly worried when I saw his face.

" _Vampire!_ " He hissed through a clenched jaw

"Victoria?" I asked tensing and pulling myself closer to him in fright

"I don't think so…" He replied sniffing the air again

"Edward...?" Ask annoyed

"No not him… I think it's the pixie." Jake decided

"Alice!?" I asked, this time excited

"Yeah her… Do you, want to go… see her?" He asked looking down at me

"Do you mind? I really missed her. Even if Edward is a total butt-face, Alice is the best!"

Jacob hesitated, debating. Finally he gave in, frowning at me, "OK. But I'm coming with."

"YAY!" I yelled and jumped out of the car, running towards the door. Jake followed slowly, probably not happy with my jubilant reaction.

I opened the front door, "Alice?" I called into the house. Suddenly she was two feet in front of me.

She greeted me with a smile, "Hi, Bella!"

I ran over to hug her, "I've missed you soooo much!"

"I forgot how enthusiastic you are." She said, her voice slightly restrained.

I quickly backed away, "Oh sorry, you must be thirsty."

"It's my fault really, I shouldn't have put off hunting for so long, but I was in a hurry."

"What for?" Jacob asked, I hadn't realized he had came in till right then

"Oh, Alice, you know Jacob Black don't you?"

 **Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Review below please!**


	2. Author's note

**Author's Note-**

 **I got a comment about the term "Butt-face" - used by Bella to describe Edward - and I wanted to give some explanation. I am not allowed to swear. At all. Unless of course you consider the word "crap" to be a swear. You may be thinking "So? it's not like your mom is going to read this." Even so, I try to write everything as though my mom will be editing it. So, if you decide Bella or anyone else should use a stronger adjective than "Butt-face" or whatever immature insult I put in this, insert it in your own mind please! not gunna change it! (: sorry not sorry**

 **-Foxy Redhead**

 **P.S. Sorry this is not a chapter, been working on** **Host One-shots**


	3. Alice returns

**Hey guys! Sooo sorry this took so long! :( But here it is! This chapter is dedicated to Bethany Tucker and a guest named Lily. Thanks you guys for reviewing! Yer the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadly ):**

"Yes I do! Hello Jacob! How are you?" Alice asked politely

"Fine thanks," Jacob sounded surprised that she'd actually talked to him like he was a regular person, "Just a little worried about the 'I was in a hurry' thing."

"Oh right, that… Well to get straight to the point, it's about Edward. And also, why are you not dead?"

His name caught me off guard, and I flashed through all that happened since he had left.

 **(I'm just gunna give a brief recap of what happened. This will sound sorta like a summary of New Moon, but with some tweaks to make my spin-off make sense)**

 _I completely crumbled. I was like a zombie for a whole two months, right up until the time I asked myself "Why am I doing this?" I decided that I hated Edward for leaving me in pieces like he did, that he's not worthy of being the center of my universe. To keep him off my mind I decided to totally disregard his request about being safe. I found some motorcycles and decided to fix 'um up. Asked Jake if he would help me and hung out with him about every day. We kinda became a little more than friends, then he got sick, and wouldn't answer my calls. Finally I decided to just go to his house and chew him out. As soon as he saw my face, a look of complete shock, and then utter happiness. Jake scooped me up and spun me around whooping. Finally, he explained why he'd been avoiding me for so long. I was a little caught off guard the first time he changed in front of me, (When Paul tried to attack me) But by then I considered myself a pro at weird. Jake was still best friend, but I kinda shied away when he tried to make a move, not entirely trusting myself in a relationship again yet. But tonight? I just went for it. I'm sure, no,_ completely _positive that it was a good decision._

"What about _Edward_?" I asked, trying to mask my cold tone, "And dead? Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I saw you jump off a cliff… I thought you were committing suicide…" Alice explained

"Commit suicide? Why would I do that? Especially when Jacob jumps right beside me?"

"Jacob? I didn't see him with you." Alice looked confused

"You can't see me? Awesome!" Jacob commented

"Well he was there. So what about Edward?" I pushed

"Oh right! Well, he, uh, saw you jump too… in my head… and, he's gone to Italy."

"So? Why do I care?" I asked, confused on what this had to do with me

"Well, he's going to ask the Volturi for…"

"For what?

"... for death…" she answered hesitantly

"Wait, WHAT? Why the heck would he want that?"

"Well, he thinks you're dead…"

"Why does he care? He left me in pieces." I said a bit angrily

"Well, he kinda, is still in love with you…"

"Wait, WHAT?!" this time it was Jacob asking

"Well, technically he never stopped. He wanted to give you a chance at a normal life. He thought a clean break would be easier on you."

"He's an idiot." I said scowling, "On so many levels."

"Will you please help me Bella? I don't want to lose Edward. Even if he was awful to you." Alice pulled out the puppy-dog face. She's _sooo_ good at it!

"Fine!" I agreed reluctantly, rolling my eyes. "I guess I do owe him for saving my life those times."

"Wait!" Jake exclaimed, "You're going to Italy... To save your ex-boyfriend… the same ex-boyfriend that **Broke** your **Heart**?!"

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." I confirmed as I followed Alice out the door

"Wait! Bella! Listen!" Jake grabbed my arm, "Please don't go." His face was full of concern

I turned and took both his hands in mine, "It'll be okay, Jake -"

"No it _**wont!**_ You are about to throw yourself into a kingdom of _vampires!_ Voluntarily! To save a man you hate!" Jacob was fuming. "You could get killed! Or _worse_!" He looked away. I stood perfectly still for a moment. Then threw my arms around he torso. He wrapped his arms around me also and begged,

"Stay. Please? For Charlie?" Then he whispered, "For me?"

I squeezed Jake tighter and answered…

 **Cliff hanger! Sorry guys! Ha! I'm evil :D What do you think she should say? Comment below!**


	4. Jacob's Decision

**Hey guys! Sooooo sorry! I really procrastinated on writing this. Anyway, here it is! Thanks to Sarah88 and Holidai ( ;D great suggestion btw!) for reviewing! made my whole day! Thanks also to Gothic-Angel342 for following! Ok, held you up long enough. Here goes! Oh! P.S. I mixed it up a little and wrote in Jacob's POV, just for fun!**

 **Jacob's POV**

I was more than a little stunned at her answer. I needed confirmation.

"Wait what?" I asked

Alice cut in, "I'll warn you now Bella, if Jacob decides to tag along, I won't be able to see anything. If that sways your decision in any way."

"Come with us, Jake. Please? I'd be safer with you there… Even if Alice can't see." she looked up into my eyes, pleading me

 _Ours! Must keep safe!_ The wolf said, and I knew he was right. I couldn't let my imprint walk into a city of leeches unprotected, especially because she was still unmated.

"Ok," I choked out, a little wary of going myself, wishing for once that Alice could see while I was there. "But how will we get there?"

"Plane of course." Alice explained

"What?! No! Why don't we just run there?" I asked

"If you hadn't noticed, Jacob, there's an ocean between the United States and Italy. Quite a large one." Alice spoke as if she was talking to an idiot

"I know that!"

"But can't you guys run on water?" Bella broke in

"What?" I asked confused

"When you and Alice run, you're like blurs you're so fast. Can't you run on water?"

I looked at Alice, "I've never tried it, have you?"

Alice shook her head, "But it's an interesting theory. We should test it!"

"Should we run to the Lake Ozette or…" Bella asked looking at the ground. That's when it hit me. The closest water was on the rez.

"Ozette is our best bet if we want Alice to stay in one piece." I decided. The pack is a 'kill first ask questions later' kinda operation.

"Good idea," Alice agreed "Do you want Bella on your back or do you want me to carry her there?"

Bella looked a little annoyed that she was being talked about as if she wasn't in the room.

"I don't know, what do you want Bella?" I asked and her face lit up. That smile made me feel all fuzzy on the inside.

"I'd like to ride on _your_ back Jake, if you don't mind of course…"

"I would never mind Bells." I assured her smiling warmly. Bella ginned up at me

Alice regained my attention with, "So it's settled then! You may want to find a place to undress and transform quickly, we don't have time to waste!"

My cheeks pinked, "Right," I turned to find a room to change in when I realized, how was I going to talk to them? I'd have to be human. Which means I need to have clothes, unless I wanted to be butt naked in front of Alice and Bella. Bella I wouldn't mind too much, she might be uncomfortable though - But there was no way in _**heck fire**_ I was going to be nude while Alice was there! So I turned back around to ask one of the most embarrassing questions of my life: "Would one of you mind holding my cloths for me so I can be human when we get there?"

Alice laughed a tinkling laugh and Bella turned bright pink.

"Let me find a backpack for them, Jake. Then I'll carry them for you." Bella hurried out of the room and returned with a drawstring backpack for me. I took it and thanked her and escaped the their gaze as quickly as possible.

 **There you go people! Hope you liked it! So sorry again for the lateness and shortness of this chapter ): But I would really appreciate it if you reviewed! ;D What do you think? should they be able to run on water or not? Tell me your opinion! I'll take it into consideration!**


	5. Running on Water

**Hey there guys! Soooooo sorry for taking so long! ): I was addressing a request from a reviewer. I wrote** **Imprinting** **for them so if you wanna check that out that would be great! Ok, on to this story. I would like to thank sarah88 for her awesome suggestions and concerns! They really helped me write this! Thanks also to HPRotGAvenger and Cacau Black for reviewing and smaltbey for following! You guys rock!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing ):**

 **Jacob's POV**

I returned to the living room in wolf form, carrying my bag of clothes in my mouth. I offered it to Bella and she took it. Swinging it to her back before jumping on my back.

"Ok, let's do this thing." Bella said running her fingers nervously through the hair at the base of my neck. I shivered, It felt _so_ _good_ _! {Mate now?}_ the wolf pleaded _{Not with the Vamp here blockhead!}_ I replied

"I'll lead if you don't mind Jake. I'm sorry, but I almost can't stand your smell." Alice looked genuinely sorry. Well, as genuine as you can look with your fingers holding your nose shut.

I snorted and rolled my eyes _{You don't smell like roses either honey…}_ I thought, but nodded my wolf head. She is one of the more tolerable vampires I've ever met.

"Thank you!" she smiled, "Bella? Hold on tight, k?"

I glanced back to see Bella nod in agreement. She leaned closed to me, wind her fingers tighter in my hair and squeeze her legs close to my flank.

Alice and I walked out Bella's door and stood in the road.

"Ready Jacob?" Alice asked turning to me.

I turned my head and nudged Bella with my muzzle, _{Are you ready Bells?}_ I asked with my eyes

Bella smiled and hugged me, "I'm ready Jake."

I smiled back in a wolfy way and turned back to nod at Alice. She smiled and nodded back, then took off.

I started out kinda slow, to get Bella used to my gait, then sped up to catch Alice, slowing when I was right behind her.

Bella's head was on my neck, her whole body tense. I considered slowing for a moment - worried she might be afraid - but decided the sooner we got there, the sooner Bella could feel safe again.

When we finally made it to Lake Ozette Bella hopped down from my back and sat down on the beach to steady herself. I layed down and wrapped my large body around her. Automatically, she started stroking me, from my head to the middle of my back. I shuddered again, and a wolfy kind of purr rumbled in the back of my throat.

"Okay. Alice, you wanna run first?" Bells asked

The pixie looked back and forth between us a couple of times before replying, "Yeah sure. Wish me luck!" then she walked back a few paces, for a good beginning on land. Then she sped forward in a blur, and when she hit the water... she kept going! Alice ran around the lake perimeter a couple of times, a spray of water behind her, like a jet ski but faster! It was amazing! As she sped towards us Bella stood up and started cheering. I followed turning in excited circles and howling my approval. When she made it back, her hair and clothes were sopping, but the look on her face was priceless! Pure adrenaline!

"That was _the most_ amazing experience of my life!" Alice exclaimed

Bella ran up and hugged her, I smiled a wolfy smile and liked the vamp's face once. She tasted kinda gross - Like liking a stone a cat had peed on - but I didn't let it show.

"Your turn Jake." she said as she discreetly rid her face of my saliva. I nodded and trotted a little ways off before running towards the lake. I closed my eyes,bracing myself incase I face planted in the lake instead of running on it, but I just continued running. I heard a kind of whooshing, splash sound and I opened my eyes. I was running on _water!_ I smiled, howled and sped up. It was just like Alice said, 'The most amazing experience of my life'! I ran around for a few minutes before racing back to shore. I spun around bella a couple of times, so excited! She just laughed at me and handed me the backpack with my clothes. I darted behind a nearby outcropping of bushes and I shifted quickly. Then - deciding a shirt was unnecessary - shoved myself into my underwear and and shorts before jogging back to the edge of the lake, backpack in hand.

"That was so _awesome_ I don't even have the words to describe it!" I hollered before scooping Bella up and spinning her around. I abruptly stopped spinning and stared deeply into her eyes, squeezing her tight.

"You're wet Jake," She tittered

"Well then we just have one problem left…" Alice brought us back to reality.

Bella and I stared confused at her, _{We can run on water! What is stopping us now?}_

"Does a wolf have the stamina it will take to cross three thousand miles of ocean?"

I didn't have an answer for that.

 **There you have it people! So what do you think? Does he have the stamina or not? It's up to you! Please tell me what you think below!**


	6. Saving Edward

**Hey guys! Sooooooo sorry I took so long! I just started high school this year and had to get used to a new, crazy schedule. Also, the writers block didn't help in the least. I researched the facts in this! took forever!**

 _ **Bella's POV**_

We decided to do some research, and found that Jacob was running at 67.11 miles/hour (30 meters/sec) to run on water. It would take him 53.2 hours to run the distance (3569.7 Miles) from Virginia Beach to Coimbra, Portugal. 2 ½ days! Jacob's amazing, but not even he could run for that long without rest. Jacob wasn't happy about it, but we ended up taking a plane to Italy. SOOOOOO BOOORRRINGGGGGAH! At least I had Jacob and Alice to talk to, or else I would have gone insane! When we _finally_ landed in Italy, Alice stole a really nice Ferrari (I didn't approve of the thievery, but it was a _nice_ car!) Alice speed - as per usual - through the streets, more worried for Edward than I was. Don't get me wrong! I didn't wish him dead, even if he _is_ a dirt bag. I just… I don't know… Anyway, the roads suddenly were filled with hundreds of people. Some Italian holiday or something, everyone was wearing red robes.

"Bella, you're going to have to go on foot. There's no way we're getting through this crowd by car anytime soon."

"Alice, Why can't you just go and stop him?" Jake asked

Alice's eyes glossed over, when she came back, "If I go, he doesn't believe me. It has to be Bella."

"Then I'm going too."

"Jake! This is the home of the Vampire royalty!"

"Well then we'd better save that son of a leach's _butt_ ASAP!"

Alice's eyes glossed over, "No, Jake. You can't go. When Edward smells you, he gets angry, exposes himself, then fights you in the street. Bella protests, but neither of you listen. Then the Volturi show up and kill all of you. Bella last..."

I was shocked… That could not happen! Would not happen!

Teeth clenched, "Well I'm not letting her go alone, Alice." Jacob growled

"Yes you are!" I insisted. Before he could protest, "Just give me a ten minute head start. by then I'll have broke through the crowd and be just about to stop Edward. You can catch up to me right after I save him, then there won't be a fight cuz he'll be too distracted with me to notice you till I start explaining."

There was a moment of silence, then Jake growled, brow furrowed, "Fine! Ten minutes starting now!"

I stifled a smile as I opened the car door, " minutes starting," I leaned in and pecked his cheek, "Now!" I laughed, skipping out the open door and into the crowd.

The sea of people in red was difficult to navigate, but I got through. Then I saw him. His shirt off, about to step into the sun and let everyone in Italy see his sparkle. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I slammed into his chest, knocking us to the ground with my momentum. I felt like I'd ran into a marble statue. Edward grunted at the sudden collision, then actually registered who had caused it.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"Yes, you dingbat! What's with the Volturi assisted suicide attempt?!" I yelled

Without a word, his lips attacked mine, rough and needing.

In that moment, I remembered how I'd loved his lips on mine, how I'd relished his touch, how I'd loved to love him. And I was disgusted with myself! I tried to push away, to get his lips off of mine, but Edward was too strong. Exactly three seconds later I heard a gasp and a _roar_ from behind us. I just _knew_ it was Jake. Edward set my lips free to investigate the noise. With him distracted, I slipped from his grasp around my waist.

"Jake! Wait!"

His whole body vibrated, "He _**Kissed**_ you!" his enraged voice scraped up roughly from his throat and through his tightly clamped teeth.

"I know, I was there. But it's ok, calm down,"

"You brought that _dog_!?"

Jake was trying, I could tell, but I could make out every tendon in his neck at that point. If Edward didn't shut his face, Jake was going to give himself an aneurysm before he even had the chance to try and kill the jerk.

"You had better button it right now, pansy cake, before he blows!"

Edward was shocked at me. When he recovered, "What's going on here?" he asked, irritation mildly present in his voice

"'What's going on here' is you're ticking of my _boy friend_!"

Edward stood stunned. No one made a sound for the longest 5 seconds ever. Then a burst of deep laughter sliced right through the elephant in the room.

 **K! Done! Hope you loved it! Don't worry! Next chapter is already being written! Hopefully not so long a wait this time. Comment below!**


	7. Questions

**Hey! So guess what. I updated! YAY! Let me tell ya, Pinterest is an addictive, black hole for time. Here goes!**

 _ **Bella's POV**_

Edward and I turned, and immediately, Jake snached me up in to his arms and kissed me, hard! I was caught off guard, and too soon, needed air. When we broke apart to pull in a breath, "Is that what I am now Bells? Your boyfriend?"

"I-I don't know… Do you want to be?"

"Since I first met you." and he pulled me in for another kiss.

"Ok, ok, I _clearly_ have missed something." Edward's irritated voice, thick with confusion and hurt, broke through my moment with Jake.

Reluctantly, he set me down and I turned to reply, "Yes, you did. You left and my life went on. But we can talk about that later. Right now, we have to get you back to the car and out of sight."

Edward pulled his shirt back over his head and I threw my hoodie to him. He yanked it on, a tight fit but the hood would cover his face enough.

We hurried through the crowd, trying to look discreet, and failing most likely. I'm sure some of those Italians thought, _{Ugg! Tourists!}_ as we passed, but we made it to the car in good time. As soon as we were safe and driving, the questions started.

"Ok, What the heck is going on?! Why is Jake here? Why does he say he's your boyfriend? Why are you not dead? Wh-"

"If you would shut up maybe you could get some answers!" Jake yelled

Everyone was silent for a moment, then I spoke, ticking the answers off on my fingers.

"What's 'going on' is us saving your stupid butt, Jake is here because I asked him to come when he didn't want me to go alone into a city of vampires, he says he's my boyfriend because he is, and I'm not dead because it wasn't a suicide jump, I jumped for fun. Don't flatter yourself, I'd never kill myself just cuz you left."

"When did the whole 'boyfriend' thing happen?" Edward's face was void of emotion

"Well, I believe you were there when it became official," Hinting to about 20 minutes ago under the clock tower, "but we became best friends about 2 months after you left. Why do you care?" I sneered

Edward broke eye contact with me and stayed silent. After an extremely long second,

"What if… What if I told you I never stopped loving you? That the only reason I left was to give you a chance to live a normal life?"

He looked back up at me, and I met his eyes for a silent moment. I felt Jacob tense next to me, not sure how I would answer,

"I'd tell you," I leaned towards him, letting Jake's arm slip off my shoulder and whispered, "you should have _stayed_ gone, and out of my life. _Go soak your head_."

I leaned back up and pulled Jake's arm back around my shoulder, laying my head on his chest.

Anger suddenly filled Edward's face and he gritted his teeth, "Just wait for him to break your heart Bells. Has he told you about imprinting yet?" a sneer spread across his features, "As soon as that dog finds his, he'll ditch you for her, and you'll come running back to me."

"I already did, blood sucker," Jacob growled, no, it was more of a smug purr, "She happens to be sitting right next to me."

I looked at Edward for his reaction. First shock, next burning fury, then blank. He'd wiped his face clean of all emotion.

"Alice," He said in a subdued voice, "Stop the car."

"But-"

" _ **NOW!**_ " He exploded, and the car screeched to a halt. He got out and was gone. within seconds.

 **Sorry super short chapter. What did you think of Edward's reaction? Too, Un-Edward? Comment below!**


End file.
